dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
Stalker is an American suspense, drama, horror, teen/adult television series created for Disney Drama by Christian Simpson. The series premiered on January 20, 2017. On February 18, 2017, Disney Drama renewed Stalker for a second season. Set to premiere on March 31, 2017. On August 3, 2017, Disney Drama renewed Stalker for a third season. Set to premiere on September 1, 2017. On October 17, 2018, Disney Drama renewed Stalker for a fourth season. Set to premiere April 2018. On December 22, 2017, A One Hour Christmas Special Titled "C Is Coming To Town" Aired. On March 17, 2018, Disney Drama confirmed that Season 4 will premiere on April 20, 2018. On June 15, 2018, Disney Drama renewed Stalker for a fifth season. Set to premiere on July 27, 2018. On July 6, 2018 It was announced by Disney Drama that due to its high ratings, the series was also picked up for a sixth and seventh season, which will be filmed back to back and will both consist of 13 episodes. Season six is set to premiere on February 22, 2019. This series currently have an averaged ratings of 8.9/10 on IMDB. Cast Main Cast *Connor Jessup as Thomas *Becky G as Zoey *Miles Gibson as James *Naomi Scott as Scarlett *Christian Simpson as Marcus *Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Brooke *Taylor Lautner as Dallas (Season 4-present) Recurring Cast *Cody Christian as Cory (Season 1-present) *Jordan Fisher as Theo (Season 1-Season 3) *China Anne McClain as Ciara (Season 1-present) *Max Lloyd-Jones as Noah (Season 2-present) *Shawn Simpson as Mason (Season 2-present) *Carter Jenkins as Mr. Rivers (Season 5-present) *Noah Centineo as Jamal (Season 5-present) *Danielle Campbell as Alex (Season 5-present) *Sofia Carson as Sloane (Season 5-present) Series Overview Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Special (2017) *This episode aired between the third and fourth season as part of Disney Channel's "Fa-Li-la-la-days" special event and is not classified as an episode from either season despite being filmed during season four. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Taglines *Season 1: You Won't See It Coming *Season 2: Are You Strong Enough To Carry Your Secrets *Season 3: Everyone has weaknesses. Everyone tells lies. Everyone is fair game. *Season 4: No Escape *Season 5: Let The Game Begin *Season 6: Make Your Move Promotional *On March 4, 2017, Disney Drama released the tagline and poster for the second season. *On March 6, 2017, Disney Drama released the first trailer for the second season. *On March 12, 2017, Disney Drama released the second trailer for the second season. *On March 24, 2017, Disney Drama released the final trailer for the second season. *On August 4, 2017, Disney Drama released the first trailer for the third season. *On August 16, 2017, Disney Drama released the second trailer for the third season. *On August 22, 2017, Disney Drama released the final trailer for the third season. *On March 19, 2018, Disney Drama released the first trailer for the fourth season. *On March 30, 2018, Disney Drama released the second trailer for the fourth season. *On April 13, 2018, Disney Drama released the final trailer for the fourth season. *On July 6, 2018, Disney Drama released the first trailer for the fifth season. *On July 10, 2018, Disney Drama released the second trailer for the fifth season. *On July 13, 2018, Disney Drama released the third trailer for the fifth season. *On July 18, 2018, Disney Drama released the final trailer for the fifth season. *On February 8, 2019, Disney Drama released the first trailer for the sixth season. *On February 12, 2018, Disney Drama released the second trailer for the sixth season. *On February 14, 2018, Disney Drama released the third trailer for the sixth season. *On February 19, 2018, Disney Drama released the final trailer for the sixth season. Trivia *This series is the second drama series that surpassed the 30th episode limit and the 3 seasons limit. *The series is currently the second highest rated Disney Drama Original Series, with a total of 8-9 millions per episode and 16 trillion watches on Disney Drama App. *Disney Drama App plays 3 episodes ahead of TV premiere on every second Friday but you must pay for the series on the app. Category:Disney Drama